Some known vehicle systems include multiple vehicles connected together by couplers so that the vehicles can travel together. Such vehicle systems can be referred to as consists. Some rail vehicle systems can include multiple consists that each includes locomotives (or other powered rail vehicles) providing propulsive force. Other vehicle systems, such as trucks that pull trailers, include couplers that connect the trucks to the trailers. The trucks and the trailers are vehicles in a vehicle system formed from the truck and one or more of the trailers. Another type of vehicle system may be construction equipment that includes cranes or other construction machines to equipment such as buckets used to move earth or other materials. The couplers that connect neighboring vehicles in a vehicle system can flex to allow the vehicle systems to travel over changing grades and curves in a route. Over time, the couplers experience wear and tear from repeated trips of the couplers in one or more different vehicle systems.
Eventually, the wear and tear on the couplers can cause the couplers to fail. A coupler can fail when part of the coupler breaks or is otherwise unable to remain connected with another coupler (to keep neighboring vehicles mechanically coupled). This causes the vehicle system to break into two smaller segments of vehicles.
Currently, little work is done to monitor the couplers in vehicle systems to determine how long the couplers can be used or continue to be used to connect vehicles in the vehicle systems. Some rail operators perform visual inspections of couplers for damage. But, these inspections typically are performed on an ad hoc basis and, as a result, many damaged couplers are not discovered. Other operators simply wait for a coupler to fail before replacing the coupler or a part of the coupler. But, waiting for this type of failure can result in significant cost and downtime for a vehicle system, especially in situations where the coupler fails in a remote location.